Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe '''is a character in ''Glee. '''He is a current member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and shows obvious interest in Blaine Anderson. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin. Biography Season Three Sebastian first appears in the fifth episode of Season Three, The First Time, during the Warblers' performance of ''Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian takes immediate interest. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and was described as "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine decided to transfer. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel 's performance of A Boy Like That, ''suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler". They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to proposition Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend and does not wish to ruin that relationship. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after suggesting that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go. Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits "I really don't like that guy." Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a shirley temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are having a conversation, Sebastian dances with Blaine. In Hold on to Sixteen, Sebastian approaches Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean, stating that he had recognized Blaine by his hair. Blaine congratulates him on the Warblers' win at their Sectionals, and Sebastian assures him that Blaine is capable of whipping the New Directions into a "legitimate threat". Blaine abruptly leaves for more coffee, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. After each bluntly states their dislike for the other, they trade insults, culminating in Sebastian revealing that by the end of the year he plans on having Blaine and the Nationals trophy. Blaine returns, oblivious, and Sebastian takes his leave, advising Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". During New Direction's Sectionals performance, Sebastian is seen in the audience cheering on Blaine and giving standing ovations. At one point he makes eye contact with Blaine and Kurt, eliciting a negative reaction from the latter. Relationships Blaine Anderson ''Main Article: Blaine-Sebastian Relationship Sebastian meets Blaine for the first time when Blaine walks in on the Warblers performance of Uptown Girl. Sebastian is immediately interested in pursuing Blaine. He openly and obviously flirts with him. Blaine's physical reaction to Sebastian's advances seems to indicate that he was made uncomfortable by the bluntness but was also, to some extent, intrigued. He politely rejected Sebastian's propositions on the basis that he was already in a committed relationship with Kurt and later told Kurt that "Sebastian is harmless" and he "means nothing". Later, Blaine seems flustered by Sebastian's presence at The Lima Bean and is oblivious to the verbal dispute that had just occured between him and Kurt. Kurt Hummel Main Article: Kurt-Sebastian Relationship '' Kurt and Sebastian are unintentionally introduced to one another at The Lima Bean when Kurt catches him and Blaine drinking coffee together. Kurt instantly feels threatened by him and even admits to Blaine when they see him later: "I really don't like that guy". Kurt is the one to accept Sebastian's invitation to Scandals, presumably because he wanted to show Blaine that he, too, could be fun like Sebastian. Sebastian treats Kurt condescendingly; teasing him and Blaine's lack of sexiness, and giving Kurt a shirley temple because he automatically assumes him to be the designated driver. Kurt is shown jealously watching as Blaine dances with him. In Hold on to Sixteen, Kurt's feelings are made expressly clear when he confronts Sebastian about his dislike for him. Sebastian reacts to this by reciprocating these adverse feelings. The two of them keep their feelings for one another from Blaine, who seems to have been unaware that any arguing had gone on at all. When Kurt spots Sebastian at Sectionals, he is shown having a very negative reaction to his presence. Trivia *Lived in Paris before attending Dalton. *He plays Lacrosse. *Grade level is unclear, but he is not a freshman. *The character was originally named Cameron Connors. *Sebastian's promiscuous personality was referenced by the performance of A Boy Like That. *He likes to drink Courvoisier with his coffee. *Chris Colfer's initial reaction to Sebastian's storyline was that he wondered why no one went after Kurt. *He is described as the male Santana. *When the purpose of this character was released, many glee fans took to Twitter, warning Grant that if he broke up Klaine they will come after him. *Goes to Scandals Gay Bar Songs Solos Season Three: * Solos (In A Duet) Season Three: *Smooth Criminal ("Michael") ("With Santana Lopez Solos (In A Group Number) Season Three: *Uptown Girl (The First Time'') (''With Nick and Thad '') * Photos Tumblr_ltakziGBT41qga96co2_500h.gif Tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500h.jpg 332px-Tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg 358px-Tumblr_ltujsmSRM41qzwmudo1_500.jpg Seblaine.jpg tumblr_lu63q6yc7J1qidbedo3_500.gif glee305_0161.jpg|Seb glee305_0535.jpg|Sebastian at the Gay Bar Sebastianscandals.png Sebastiancafe.png tumblr_lvtbmmbIx51qfqubf.png Craigslist.png Category:Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters